shikihime_zoushifandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Mechanics
Action Order Action order in battle is determined by Agility, himes with higher Agility will act earlier. In the case where 2 himes have the same Agility, the order is randomly determined at the start of the battle and that specific order will stay the same for every turn until the end of that battle. Counter Attacks When himes equipped with melee weapons (Swords, Axes, Spears, Halberds) are attacked within their weapon's range, they will retaliate with a counter attack. Counter attacks do not trigger counters. Himes equipped with bows / magic / status magic can only counter if they have a counter skill matching their equipped weapons (Bow Counter Attack to counter with bows, Magic Counter Attack to counter with magic / status magic). Some points to take note of regarding counters: - Counter Cancel skill has a higher trigger priority compared to bow counter/ magic counter (If counter cancel triggers, bow/ magic counter will not). - Trigger rates of Counter Cancel III, Bow Counter III and Magic Counter III are all 100%. - Halberds have an attack range of 1 (You can only target your attack at adjacent squares) but a damage range and counter range of 2 (similar to normal spears). - Spear attacks only trigger counters from the target you select to attack (only triggers at most 1 counter attack even if the attack damages 2 targets). - If you somehow end up in a situation where you have to heal your enemies, rest assured that Healing spells do not trigger counters! Hit Rate Hit rate is calculated by the following formula: Hit rate = (Tech + Weapon's accuracy + Equipment's total Hit) - (Enemy's Agility + Enemy's total Avoid) + Modifiers Modifiers include: - Your hime's Hit skill : +5% for Hit I, +10% for Hit II, +20% for Hit III. - Blind debuff: +30% if your target is affected by Blind, -30% if your hime is affected by Blind. - Direction bonus: Physical attacks receive a +20% bonus when striking from the target's back, +10% bonus when striking from the sides. There is no direction bonus for magic attacks. - Weapon compatibility bonus: Swords receive +15% bonus when attacking an enemy with an axe. Axes receive +15% bonus when attacking an enemy with a spear. Spears receive +15% bonus when attacking an enemy with a sword. Melee weapons (Swords, Axes, Spears) receive +15% bonus when attacking an enemy with magic/ status magic (No bonus against heal magic). Halberds are considered swords for unknown reasons. - Land of Qi's bonus: +5% if you have the hit rate bonus Land of Qi, -5% if your opponent has the avoid bonus Land of Qi. Heal Magic cannot miss. Provoke Physical provoke only affects enemies dealing physical damage, Magical Provoke only affects enemies dealing magical damage. Healers are unaffected by provokes. When an enemy is affected by Physical/ Magical Provoke, it will only attack the hime with Provoke skill(s) if that hime is inside its attack range (attack range includes move range). If the hime with Provoke skill(s) cannot be attacked, enemies will choose their target randomly. Enemies not affected by Physical Provoke: One-eyed Priest, Red Priest, Three-eyed Priest, Nurikabe, Rawai.